


Night Changes (Karlnapity)

by 3m1nA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Multi, Roality, School Dances, musician - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3m1nA/pseuds/3m1nA
Summary: A Royalty, single parent, and musician AU between Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap.Prince Sapnap runs away from the castle and stumbles upon a little girl who leads him to her and her dad's home and things escalate from there.Roality: SapnapMusician: QuackitySingle parent: Karl(Title inspired by One Directions song Night Changes)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The escape

**Author's Note:**

> If the three say they aren't comfortable anymore with fanfictions and shipping I will delete this as fast as possible (plz tell me if I miss it)
> 
> Please excuse my English it isn't my first or second language (3rd) and I will probably be very tired while writing this so ignore the mistakes, please!!
> 
> There won't be smut in this fan fiction because it makes me uncomfortable to write smut so if you're here for smut then sorry :I (maybe in the future)

  


The prince left in the middle of the night, not even his bodyguard seeing him flee, it was weird as he always knew what the prince was doing but he just wasn't there for some reason which led to Sapnaps quickly and non-planned escape.  
But what the raven-haired boy didn't know was that it was cold outside and he did not have the clothes that would make him warm, god he must've felt embarrassed when everyone awake watched the prince freeze and be wet in his pajamas.  
He was stirring around as he was unfamiliar with the town, because of him rarely being allowed to leave unless being supervised.  
He held the straps of his pricey backpack and walked through the small town his family ruled over, seeing the warm lights from the houses.  
He never really went out much because of school and helping his parents and siblings with practice and random stuff.

The wind blew on sapnap making him shiver, he was almost freezing to death (or that’s what it felt like) when somebody pulled on the leg of his pajamas. Sapnap looked down only to realize it was a child, about 6 or 7. She smiled at him and pointed towards what looked like a normal small cottage house

¨My dad told me to get you here¨ The little girl said and reached out her hand for sapnap to take, he took it knowing that it was possibly warmer inside than outside.  
Once they got in he was meet with warmth and what looked like a nice family home, a fireplace that was lit with a small couch next to it.  
The prince was led to the couch by the girl as she shouted to what he guessed was her dad,

¨I brought him in for you! Come here quick before he falls asleep!!¨ the girl ran over to a door and pointed at the boy and said, ¨Stay here while I help my daddy!¨ 

-SAPNAP POV-

I watched her disappear behind the door and a few clanging before she came out a minute later with new clothes and a few blankets, she gave me the clothes and looked at another door then at me again.

¨You can change, dad will wash and dry your clothes so you can leave later.¨ I nodded and stood up to walk towards the new door and changed, the clothes almost fit me, they were a bit small but it was better than wet clothes.  
I walked out and saw a male figure fixing the fireplace  
¨Excuse me, thank you for the clothes..¨ The male jumped slightly and turned around flashing a warm smile  
¨Its fine, uhm one question, why are you, the prince alone out in the dark while it’s raining?¨  
I scratch my neck and look at him up and down making him scoff,

¨I might look dirty because I work all day in a messy job and I have to take care of a child, you can’t blame me!¨ he told me off, I nodded quickly, knowing he was more mature than me but seeming around my age too which made this all weirder.  
He dusted himself off a little and looked at me before pointing towards the couch, ¨You can sleep on the couch, I believe you’ve run away from your parents because there’s no way they would’ve let you out this late,¨ I hummed as a response and quickly went over and sat on the couch. ¨Thank you, mister..?¨ ¨Karl Jacobs, but you can call me Karl. Now, do you mind telling me why you escaped?¨ I sighed and shook my head, ¨I just wanted to get out of the castle, I haven’t gotten out in like forever and it’s just boring in there.¨  
He nodded and started walking towards what looked like a bedroom door, ¨Goodnight Prince Sapnap. Tomorrow you’ll hopefully be home before they realize you’re gone.¨  
‘Why was he so mean? I mean, I didn’t just barge into their house and demand a sleeping place, THEY offered a sleeping place..’  
I laid down and got under the small but soft blankets and slowly fell asleep not knowing what to do if his parents found out he had run away.  
Well, father and stepfather, bad and Skeppy. The people he saw as his parents. Though he didn’t call Skeppy ‘dad’, just ‘Skeppy’ as it was easier for the both of them.

The next day I woke up to the sound of a girl giggling, I slowly opened my eyes and held myself up by the couch. The girl came running out of an open kitchen door while Karl ran after slightly stumbling now and then, he was wearing an apron with simple ‘modern’ clothes, (Or that was considered Modern in the village) the little girl was wearing a cute little dress that was once again also ‘modern’. It was light pink with blue flowers over it.

The girl noticed me and ran over, hopped onto me, and flinging herself onto me screaming ¨daddy is tickling me!! Save me!!!!¨ I laughed and looked at Karl who was slightly embarrassed by her clinging onto a stranger, ¨I’ll save you!!¨ I say rather loud just so Karl could hear, his frown turned into a smile but it faded quickly as he heard a few knocks on the door, ¨Macey, stop hugging him unless you want me to tickle you to death¨ he sang loud enough for us to hear as he walked towards the door.  
When he opened the door two guards looking him up and down as if they’re progressing that he would keep a big figure like Sapnap in his house (basically making fun of how small Karl was)

¨May I help you?¨ He said seriously as i and Macey continued playing around on the couch

THIRD PERSON POV

Karl was talking to the guards a little before the final words came out, ¨Do you know where Prince Sapnap is?¨ Karl got nervous, what would happen to Sapnap if he said yes? Would he just be taken away from them, though that would be kinda good so they could go back to their normal and calm realities?  
¨He’s here uhm.. With macey¨ Karl stepped aside to let the guards in and they respectfully did, which was surprising but he guessed it was ordered from the Kings.  
¨Prince Sapnap.. What are you doing here?¨ The first guard said to Sapnap who was still playing with Macey, ¨I’m having fun, can’t you see?¨ Karl was shocked at the sudden change of attitude, I let out a rather small ¨Macey, get over here!¨ while the guard sighed, she got off Sapnaps lap and ran to Karl, he took her up and held her on his right side.  
¨Bad wants you to come home so he can talk to you, I don’t know what-¨ ¨Of course you don’t, like always. Anyways let’s go home¨ Sapnap cut of guard two and put on his backpack, walking past the two guards, and smiled towards Karl and Macey, mouthing ‘Thank you’. Macey giggled (Not really getting it but thinking it looked funny), Karl smiled as a response and watched the guards follow Sapnap and helping him sit on a horse they brought in case they found the boy.

Karl was in his garden humming when suddenly it was cut off with a loud guitar, he sighed and instantly knew who it was.  
¨Good afternoon, Quackity~¨ he said, knowing that Quackity wouldn’t care that Macey was sleeping just a few thin walls away.  
¨Good afternoon, Karl. I heard you kept the prince hostile in your house¨ Karl rolled his eyes and shook his head while thinking of a logical answer, ¨to keep things short, he was really dirty and wet last night just wandering on the streets so I and Macey helped him a little, letting him sleep on our couch and borrowing.. borrowing clothes-¨ Quackity let out a loud laugh and held onto Karl for support ¨Let me guess, he never got changed back into his clothes and took yours, leaving his behind?¨ Karl sighed sadly before nodding and responding, ¨yes, yes you’re right.¨ this made Quackity burst out once again, this time because he knew Karl was embarrassed ¨Oh be quiet Quackity, at least I haven’t had a crush on somebody for 3 years and refusing to tell your neighbor! I feel hurt by you!¨ Karl shout out and scolded his friend and neighbor.  
¨Yeah at least I don’t flirt with a prince which family owns the whole village you sleep and eat in!¨  
Karl rolled his eyes and told Quackity to help him with the clothes that were hanging on the rack, Quackity gladly wanting to help his friend put his guitar down and helped Karl taking it off and taking it all in.

END OF CHAPTER 1

(Please excuse my grammar, once again English isn't my first nor' second language so it's quite hard for me, feel free to criticise and kinda tell me if u want any changes I'll gladly make them and try to fit them in)  
WORDS: 1502


	2. Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Bad has a short talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the three say they aren't comfortable anymore with fanfictions and shipping I will delete this as fast as possible (plz tell me if I miss it)
> 
> Please excuse my English it isn't my first or second language (3rd) and I will probably be very tired while writing this so ignore the mistakes, please!!
> 
> There won't be smut in this fan fiction because it makes me uncomfortable to write smut so if you're here for smut then sorry :I (maybe in the future)

CHAPTER 2.  
Trio

No ones pov

Sapnap was guided into a big room he recognized very well, he was not relatively scared to talk to his parents, it was the height that scared him. Sapnap being 5.10 and Bad 6.6 made their angry conversations very scary.  
Sapnap walked up to his parents and stood there while they were silent  
¨If you’re gonna be quiet this whole time then I’ll be leaving¨  
Skeppy coughed a little and then stood up, walking towards the exit with all the bodyguards following him.  
Sapnap looked over at his dad and sighed before starting to speak, ¨I'm sorry I just left yesterday..¨ Bad looked down and stood up, started walking down to the same door as Skeppy left out of, sapnap sniffled which caught Bads attention, ¨Sap.. Are you crying?¨, ¨Pfft no.. Only shitheads cry¨ he laughed and heard Bad sigh as he walked over to sapnap and stood next to him, ¨Skeppy was worried that you were gone forever,¨ Bad said as he looked back to see if Skeppy was there, not wanting to expose him in front of Sapnap, ¨Why didn’t you just ask if you could leave?¨ ¨You would say no, like normally.¨ Bad nodded and pulled sapnap into a hug, Sapnap hugged back and smiled to himself before hearing the door open again, ¨Bad can we talk?¨ Skeppy said rather high so that the tall man could hear. The two let go and bad started walking towards Skeppy. Sapnaps’ heart broke, they were just having a father-son moment and his step-parent just ruined it.  
He muttered ¨I never get alone time with Bad even whenever I ask for it, but suddenly when Skeppy calls for him he gets the alone time¨ he scoffed angrily and walked towards another door that led to a big and long hallway, in the end, he could see his door, painted a baby blue and a sign that he made when he was younger. He entered the door and saw his perfectly clean room with a big bed in the middle. His phone was still on the bed table, he decided to check it only to see texts from his best friends, Dream and George. The two were obviously in love and it hurt to see them both awkwardly flirt with each other every time they meet up.

8:30 yesterday - Sappy do you wanna hang out with me and George?  
8:36 yesterday - Sapnap? Why aren’t you answering?  
8:41 yesterday -Let the man be, he was probably awake until 5 am writing love letters to his nonexistent partners  
9:58 Today - Sorry peps ran away to this fine man’s house yesterday :)

He put his phone down and went towards his closet to change out of the small clothes he was in, it was only then he realized he was still in the ‘fine man’s’ clothes ¨Shit..¨ he said, knowing that he was gonna have to give it back.

There was a knock on his door that scared the living shit out of him while he was changing, ¨Yeah hold on gimme a second! Don’t open I’m changing!!¨ he screamed out while putting on a hoodie, he went out of the closet ( ;) ) and walked towards his door slightly fixing his hair before opening, when he opened he saw Skeppy, skeppy has diamonds coming out of the checks instead of sideburns, he was slightly taller than Sapnap, Skeppy was 11 centimeters taller than Sapnap so it created a height difference just enough so you could see it.  
¨Bad says that he’s sorry and.. and¨ Skepy stuttered, almost as if he didn’t even know Bad was serious about it, ¨And he is allowing you to leave the castle.. Only with George and Dream though!¨ Sapnap smiled widely and hugged Skeppy before taking his phone and leaving the hallway leaving Skeppy dumbfounded. ¨Sapnap! Where are you going?!¨ the taller shouted out only to receive a loud shout from the shorter, ¨Getting myself a fine ass man!¨ he screamed out through the halls and you could soon hear ¨GEORGE, DREAM MIDDLE OF TOWN, TEN MINUTES LETS GOOOO!!!!¨

(Sorry this is short, having a few family problems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to criticize me and help me through this.
> 
> I do not mind if this gets chared to the CC as long as you don't put it up their asses lol

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to critizice me and help me through this.
> 
> I do not mind if this gets chared to the CC as long as you dont put it up their asses lol


End file.
